


Bookstore AU

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Bookstore AU

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Why did the world have to start so early? You mumble into your pillow as your alarm continue to sound. You start your new bookstore job today, and you really were excited. Last night, you were far too nervous to sleep though. The owner seemed to be a pretty nice guy. He was average height and bald. You just hope he's an easy guy to work for. As you finally drag yourself out of bed, you wondered at all the possible scenarios for the day. Would your coworkers like you? Would you do something wrong? Would the owner, Mr. Windu, decide it had been a terrible mistake to hire you? After you had your necessary coffee, you put on some comfortable leggings and a sweater with one of your less ratty t-shirts. You made a mental note to buy some clothes today after work. For once, you made it out the door on time at 7:30. By the time you got to A Novel for You, your new place of employment, it was almost 8:00. You sat in your car, and tried to build up your confidence, then you walked up to the door. It was already unlocked, so you walked in. You saw Mr. Windu sitting at the front desk typing. A very cute redheaded guy was shelving books already. In a corner a very short old man was looking for a book.

“Hi Mr. Windu! Good morning!,” you said as you walked past the desk.

“Oh, hello Y/N. Please feel free to call me Mace. How are you this morning?”

“I'm pretty good. A little nervous.”

Mr. Windu replied, “Don't be nervous. You'll be working with Obi-Wan today. He'll show you the ropes.”

“Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, he's shelving books right now. Obi! C'mere for a minute.”

The cute redhead came over.

“Hey Mace, what's up?,” Obi said.

He was very energetic, and seemed to be nice. I could see now that he had a beard to match his red hair. 

“I was just telling Y/N you’d be working with her today.”

He looked at you now. He seemed to be drinking you in, he had a strange look in his eye. He smiled, “Oh, yeah. Hi Y/N, how are you?”

“I'm doing okay. Just a little nervous.”

At that he broke into a real grin. “Don't be nervous. This is the easiest place to work.”

Mace cut in,”Okay you two. You guys should get started. Have a good day.”

You both responded, “You too Mace.”

You guys started walking back to Obi’s shelf.

“So,” Obi said, ”What made you want to work here?”

Well that was a long story. “Well I went to college to become a teacher. Then I got my masters in library science, just because I've always loved books. When I graduated, I couldn't find a job. I looked everywhere for a year. Then I just decided to let one find me. No point stressing about things you can't change, right? How'd you start?”

“Wow, well I'm definitely not as qualified as you.” Obi chuckled. 

“Oh hush.” you laughed.

“Geez. Bossy already”, Obi teased, “I started the summer after I graduated. I majored in literature. Couldn't wait to work with books. I was going to continue and get a masters in something library, but then I met Mace at a book signing, and he offered me the job right off. He had just started, and couldn't find anyone who was content with the salary and the job description. But I've loved it.”

“Well you're definitely more experienced than me, I've never worked in a bookstore before.”

“Don't worry. I'm an excellent teacher.” Obi grinned. “We'll mostly just shelve new books, and help customers. Sometimes we'll have to enter new books into the system. Don't worry about that now, I'll show you when we get to that bridge.”

“That actually sounds really fun. When I was in high school, I would always volunteer to help shelve the books,” you laughed.

“Well good. I guess we should get started. Just let me know if you need anything. Ani should be here soon. He's always late, but he's really good at working with the customers. I've always preferred the shelving.”

“I'm surprised. You seem like such a people person,” you teased. He grinned at that. You'd realized you really liked making him grin. Fantastic, you already had a crush on a coworker. Great job Y/N. You guys shelved books in silence for a while. At least until the customers came flowing in. They mostly scuttled around pretty quietly, unless they saw Mace, then they talked and talked. It was nice to see how much they loved him. As you walked towards the corner shelves, you saw the old man again. You figured you might as well ask about him too. You headed back towards Obi, “Hey Obi.” I whispered.

“Hey Y/N,” Obi responded. “Why are we whispering?”

“Because this is a quiet question.”

“Okay,” Obi laughed. “Go ahead.”

“Who is the little old man?”

“Oh, that's Yoda. That's just how nickname, I actually don't even know his real name. He's been here since Mace started. He would shelve books sometimes back then. Now he just reads. Mace still pays him, he likes to help him out. That way he's not out doing hard labor at his age,” Obi explained.

“Wow. That's so nice.”

Obi laughed, “You'll find that Mace is a pretty nice guy.”

“Well I should get back to shelving. See you later,” you said as you started to walk off.

“Hey wait,” Obi said, “It's almost lunch. Would you want to go get some food with me?”

Y/N he just needs to eat. You both are humans and need to eat. This is not a date. Calm down.

You smiled, “Yeah definitely. Let me go grab my bag.”

“I wouldn't dream of it. It's on me. I'll go let Mace know. Wait here for me okay?”

You blushed, “Well thank you. I'll be here.” 

Maybe he liked you too?

Obi-Wan POV

I walked away from her to tell Mace we were leaving. I could barely contain myself. Ever since this morning I hadn't been able to stop thinking of Y/N. She was simply beautiful. She came into work in very comfortable looking clothes, but I'd never seen anyone look so put together. I knocked on Mace’s door.

“Come on in.”

“Hey Mace, me and Y/N are gonna head to lunch.”

“Okay, that's fine. You guys have a good time. And do us all a favor and tell her you like her.”

I froze. “W-what?”

“Oh come one it's obvious. We all won't be able deal with the tension so just tell her.” 

“Alright...maybe I will.” I walked out of his office to meet Y/N. She was looking out the window at the street, and the sun was hitting her hair just perfectly. She looked just like an angel. I offered her my arm, when I got to her, “Shall we?”

She smiled at me and took it, “We shall.”

Y/N POV

His arm was solid muscle. You tried to ignore it. We walked to the cafe down the street. You got tea and a grilled cheese. Obi got coffee and soup. Obi finally broke our silence, “So tell me about yourself.”

“Oh geez. There's not that much to tell. I'm 24. I'm pretty boring actually. I really love reading. Sometimes I like to cook. I've got an apartment to myself finally.”

“Maybe you can cook me something sometime. What do you like to read?”

“Maybe so. Mostly fiction. What about you? Tell me about you.”

Obi blushed, “Well I'm 26. My full name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. My parents were creative. I'm pretty much always at the bookstore. I too have an apartment,” Obi chuckled. “I love to read. I'm usually reading nonfiction, but I could be persuaded to check out some fiction.”

“The bookstore seems like a pretty fun place to be.”

“It totally is. I guess we should get back. It's almost 1:00.”

“Oh yeah we probably should.”

“I'll get the check. Hang out for a minute.”

“I'll be here,” you laughed.

He came back and we linked arms again as we walked out.

“So what was your question?”

“Oh. Yeah, that. You don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable.”

“Alright. Shoot.”

“Do you like me?”

You looked over at him. He was blushing furiously. You smiled to yourself.

“Yeah, Obi, I do.”

“Really?” Obi questioned. He seemed astonished.

You laughed, “Yes. Why?”

“Because I like you. Tremendously.”

And it was your turn to blush. We had arrived back at the store. We went back in to start working again.

“Would you want to give me your number?” Obi asked quietly.

“Yeah of course.” you wrote it down on a slip of paper and handed it to him. He pocketed it and looked at me. He was grinning from ear to ear. 

“What is it?” you asked.

“You're just beautiful. Could I kiss you?” He whispered.

You blushed. “Why are we whispering?”

“Because it's a quiet question.”

You giggled. “Yes of course you can Obi.”

Obi-Wan POV

He loved when she said his name. It was like every syllable dripped with care. She was saying something important.

Y/N POV

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to your lips. It was absolutely perfect.

“I guess we should get back to work.” He whispered against your lips.

“Yeah I guess so.”

“I knew it!”

You and Obi both spun around to see Anakin and Ahsoka looking at us.

“You guys are so cute!!” Ahsoka exclaimed.

“Come on Snips. Let's leave these two alone.”

Obi-Wan POV 

She was perfection. He had finally kissed her, and it seemed he would never want to stop. The way she looked at him was heavenly.

Y/N POV

He pecked your lips again, and went off to shelve his books. Leaving me there breathless and dumbfounded. You followed his lead and got back to work. All the while thinking of that beautiful man.

One year later…

You had been working at the bookstore for about a year now. You had made several friends. Anakin had a new girlfriend, Padme. Although, amongst all the good, Yoda had died. He had a heart attack in his favorite reading chair. His death hit everyone hard. You and Obi have been together for a year now as well. You survived the merciless teasing from Anakin and Ahsoka. You had moved into his studio apartment about six months ago. You've never been happier.

“Y/N”, Obi’s voice broke your reverie.

“Yeah?”

“C’mere love. I'm in the bedroom.”

“Okay, coming.” you head towards the bedroom. When you get there, you see him laying down. Looking absolutely delicious. “What’re you doing?”

“Just thinking of you baby.”

“Yeah? What're you thinking of?” you could see where this was going, and you didn't mind at all. All of Obi-Wan was perfect.

“All the things I wanna do to you. I missed you today.”

“I missed you too.” you moved to straddle Obi’s lap. He gripped your hips.

“Well hello there.”

“Hiya.” you replied. You leaned to kiss him. You moved from his lips to down to his neck back to his lips. He had such perfect lips.

“Mmm. Baby.” He moaned against your mouth. You started to grind your hips against his erection. Obi broke away to bury his face in your neck. “O-oh baby girl. P-please.”

“Please what daddy?” you knew that would really get him going. He dug his fingers into your hips.

“Call me that again.” Obi mumbled into your neck.

“Mmm. Daddy.” He flipped you over and shoved his knee between your legs. He started to kiss your neck.

“Mmm.”

“You like that baby?”

“Mmm. Yes daddy.”

He took off your shirt and bra, so he could continue his exploration. You tried to rid him of his t-shirt as well, but he grabbed your hands.

“Oh no baby girl. Daddy is in charge tonight. I'm going to tease you until I'm good and ready to fuck you senseless.”

You moaned at his words. He put your breast in his mouth and nipped and sucked until you was a writhing mess beneath him. He made his way down your abdomen until he reached your pajama shorts. In one swift motion, he rid you of yourbpanties and shorts. You gasped as he stuck his finger in you.

“Oh baby, you're so wet for me.”

“Yes daddy always for you.”

“Mmm.”

He kept his finger in you and added another. He never had to search very long to find the spot inside you that made you go crazy. Once he found it, he added his thumb to your clit and rubbed fast little circles. All of a sudden his fingers were replaced by his tongue.

“O-oh daddy.” He ate you out until you came all over his face. He came back up to your lips and kissed you. You could taste yourself all in his mouth.

“You ready baby?”

“Mm. Yes.” You could feel the head of his dick against your slit. All at once he pushed inside you. His head fell to your neck.

“Mmm b-babygirl. You feel s-so good.”

“Mmmm. D-daddy.” He fucked you until you both came and he rolled over next to you.

“I love you babygirl.” Obi said as he wrapped an arm around you.

“I love you too Obi.” you laid there with so much love around you. You snuggled closer to Obi-Wan and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
